


Bad decisions

by Jax_Black



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Caught, How Do I Tag, Knotting, M/M, Omega Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jax_Black/pseuds/Jax_Black
Summary: Aunt May walks into her apartment to be greeted with the sight of her nephew in Tony Starks lap.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 447





	Bad decisions

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best sorry for that. But it's the first one I've written on archive. Mostly I just post to Tumblr but here we are! Not beta so all mistakes are mine. And this is a/b/o but I have very little knowledge about it so sorry if it's wrong.

Now that Peter looks back on it. Having sex with the alpha in his living room wasn't the best idea. At the time all he could think about was, "Mr, stark looks so fucking hot in a leather jacket."  
"It would look better on the floor." 

They had a date planned for the night, however as soon as the door was open and Tony was revealed Peter choked on his own spit. 

Cause the alpha decided that showing up hiding an Led zepplin t-shirt beneath a leather jacket was an okay idea. Even knowing how much Peter can't control himself. 

Which lead to them missing their date and haphazardly throwing clothes all over the floor. Well mostly Peters.  
Tony managed to get his jacket off and his shirt over his head before Peter was naked and attacking his lips. 

The omega being the needy, impatient thing he was pushed Tonys pants down just enough to get the older mans cock out. Before placing himself in the alphas lap. Both of them sitting on the couch in the living room. 

Once they were done, Peter sat trapped and panting into the olders neck. Tonys knot keeping him in place. 

Tony chuckled, "looks like we'll be here for a awhile." He said pushing his hips up into Peter gently. Getting a whine from the omega. "Don't think we're gonna make that date baby."

Peter smiled and raised his head from where it was buried in the alphas neck. "No, I dont think we will."  
Tony rubbed his hand up the others side till he got it around the back of his neck. Then pulled them into a kiss. Gentle compared to the animal like kissing they did before. 

Which then lead to Peter realizing how bad of an idea it was. Cause as soon as their lips meet he heard the jangling of keys. He turned his head to the door in terror. Aunt May came home early. 

"Shit, shit," Peter said. Thankfully the door was already unlocked. Which means when she goes to unlock it she'll do the opposite. Giving him some time.

Without thinking Peter used his legs to try and remove Tony from him. Which made the alpha groan and a pain to shoot up his spine. The alpha push him back down. "Don't, the knot hasn't come down yet. You'll hurt yourself." 

"But," Peter looked at the door which was now locked. His aunt wiggling the knob to try and open it. 

"Sh, baby. You can't pull it out. I'm so sorry. Shes gonna see." Tony reached over and grabbed the blanket that was on the side of the couch and wrapped it around the younger. Rubbing his back when Peter hid in Tonys neck. "I'm sorry pete." 

As soon as Aunt May opened the door she dropped everything in her hands. Her purse, a folder and the keys thumped against the floor.  
Tony swallowed, "Ms, Parker." He said hesitantly. Holding the embarrassed omega tightly in his arms. 

She coughed, "Mr. Stark." May snapped out of it and shut the door behind her. She looked at them taking in their appearance. Tonys chest on display with Peter sitting in his lap covered by a blanket. Their hips pushed together. And the youngers fingers pressed into the skin on Tonys shoulder. The only think visible on Peter was his bare legs and head.

It's wasn't hard to tell what was going on. The clothes that littered the floor hint enough. 

"When did this happen?" She asked. 

"About 2 months ago." Tony answered.

May sighed and rubbed her temple. "So, you have been have sex with my nephew for 2 months and I'm only now learning of this." 

"It would seem so yes."

"And let me guess. He's still sitting in your lap instead of trying to push you out a window becuase of your knot?" 

Peter whined at the way she said it before the alpha answered.  
"Yes." 

"Well that's just great. Peter I don't care if your having sex with a man half your age. That's your decision. But next time go to your room." She said picking up the items she dropped.  
"I really didn't want to have this image in my head." 

"Sorry May." Peter said. His voice muffled. 

"Could have gone my entire life without seeing that." May complained as she walked to her room to try and give them some privacy. She glanced back and gestured to them. "Just tell me when....that is done." Then she left them alone. Not before cringing. 

When they heard the door shut Tony smirked "Well that was akward for everyone." 

"Shut up." Peter groaned. 

"Hey, I was ready to go on a date. Not end up having sex on the couch. Your the one that couldn't keep it in your pants." 

Peter pulled away and glared. "Maybe if someone didn't tempt me then I could." 

Tony threw his head back and laughed. "Oh baby boy, I could wear a penguin costume and you would be tempted. Your insatiable." 

Peter smiled. "You wouldn't have it any other way." 

Tony pecked his lips. "No, I wouldn't."


End file.
